Emotional and cognitive processes are complementary ways to process information. Emotions provide rapid "gestalt" assessments, and cognition provides deliberative, sequential, and analytic control. Traditionally, these phenomena were examined in isolation and the somatic/neuroendocrine states that accompany emotions have been seen as mere peripheral markers of brain activity. However, neuroendocrine activity actually affects the brain, modulating cognitive and emotional processing. We propose that cognitive, emotional, and somatic (CES) processes in fact constantly interact in reciprocally interconnected feedback loops and that ineffective CES interaction can lead to dysfunctional behavior and psychopathology. A comprehensive account of CES interplay, and its contribution to the development of psychiatric disorders, has yet to emerge. We propose to create a network of cognitive/affective neuroscientists, behavioral endocrinologists and clinical researchers to develop experimental tools to directly examine CES interactions and their role in psychopathology. [unreadable] Six researchers (3 from Michigan and 3 from Columbia) will work together to (1) establish a translational network of clinical and basic behavioral scientists, (2) develop paradigms to study CES interactions, (3) collect pilot data to map the neurocircuitry of CES interaction, and (4) translate this approach to the study of psychopathology. To pursue these aims we propose specific steps towards network building (to create a multidisciplinary team and context for training translational scientists), paradigm development (to create novel experimental approaches), pilot experiments (to begin mapping the CES neurocircuitry), and translation to clinical relevance (by applying the models to psychiatric disorders, starting with PTSD). Three pilot experiments will utilize emotional (social stress), somatic (elevating cortisol) and cognitive manipulations, evaluating impacts in the domains of stimulus appraisal and decision making using neuroanatomical (fMRI), behavioral, and neuroendocrine outcome measures. These experiments will begin mapping CES neurocircuitry, probing interactions between and within prefrontal cortical regions (like cingulate and dorsomedial gyri, insula) and limbic structures (like amygdala, hippocampus, ventral caudate), and facilitate further paradigm development. [unreadable] The collaborative environment and multidisciplinary team will foster translational behavioral science mental health research, developing new paradigms and collecting preliminary data on CES interaction that shape behavior and contribute to psychopathology. It will provide a foundation for larger translational science projects and a context for training the translational scientists of the future. [unreadable] [unreadable]